A Ghost's Life
by Zanudikkotik
Summary: very stupid title but that's what I used in language when i wrote it xD it is funny and just crazy. . . my friend told me to post it some time ago and to continue it but i'm just plain lazy. . . so hope you like it


Well this is a story that was written for language. . . and the **bolded **word are what I wrote. The rest was done by my class. Actually this at first wasn't mine but what my friend started since I was away that day so I used her start. but the **bolded** words are all mine :D . . . I acsedently made it super long too. . . but anyway- ENJOY!

* * *

I heart L

Lighting flashed across the sky as Mr. Jones quivered in the corner of the haunted mansion. There was no way out until morning. During the night Mr. Jones heard banging and moaning from all the windows and doors. And then Mr. Jones found the ghost and smacked him. The ghost looked shocked as Mr. Jones laughed at the funny face he made. The ghost thought he was invisible until Mr. Jones smacked him. So the ghost ran away. But the ghost was really obese so it was hard for him to run away. But Mr. Jones followed the ghost all the way to the "McDonald's" run by the dead manager.

Then he realized that the ghost didn't want to harm him- HE WANTED HELP! So Mr. Jones ran after him seeing what he wanted. Later that night he realized that all the ghost wanted was FOOD. So they ate a pizza together. It was all good until Mr. Jones found a worm in his piece of pizza. He popped it in his mouth while explaining to the ghost that worms have a ton of protein.

"I like pizza" said Mr. Jones.

"Me, too" replied the ghost. Mr. Jones asked why the ghost was so fat. The ghost said "I like to eat people and rip their intestines out"

"Oh I see Doesn't that disturb you?" Mr. Jones asked feeling sick.

"No, it's the fat kids that disturb me" answered the ghost.

Mr. Jones having had enough of this sick ghost, so he martini bombed that sick ghost creeper and booked it.

**The ghost banged into the wall, slipping down it like icky gooey slime. He slowly stood up, and Mr. Jones saw that it had it back to him- BUT WAIT! It's head was BACKWARDS!**

**"Oh no! What have I done?! STUPID ME! HE WAS ALREADY DEAD! NOW IT HATES ME EVEN MORE!- did he even hate me before. . . ?!" thought Mr. Jones, "Never mind! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SELF!" and with those thoughts Mr. Jones sprinted in to action- HE WAS RUNNING! AND HE JUST ATE!!!!! And everyone knows **_**how**_** hard it is to run with a full stomach.**

**So as Mr. Jones ran- IF you can call it running- He DIDN'T get very far away. The ghost looked at him, stared at him, THEN burst into laughter!**

**After some time of laughing, the ghost noticed that something was glowing in the corner to his right. He got close to it and- VOILA! There was a magic potion in shape of a pony. The ghost without thinking drank the whole bottle (and even ate it!) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand HE TURNED INTO A FROG!**

**"I-I'm a FROG!" gasped the ghost who was now a frog. Then he thought about chasing Mr. Jones but POOF! Mr. Jones was looooooooong gooooooone! So now our main hero is the ghost who actually HAS a name. His name is Luke Atmey!**

**Luke had been born in Nova Scotia. And had always been in love with a girl. Her name was Olga Orly. She was a pretty blond who never looked at a nerd like him. . . Sigh!**

**"HEY! NARRATOR! **_**I **_**WAS THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL! ALL THE GIRLS LIKED ME EXCEPT HER!" screamed Luke Atmey.**

**The walls shook from the out burst of sound while the people who were near the house turned around and looked at the frog. They were all shocked. Who was the frog talking to? EVEN more shocked that a frog was **_**talking**_**! **

**Luke Atmey sighed. How come this was happening to him? Why did the story seemed like a beginning of a new one? And why was it about him? Luke's head started spinning from thinking to much.**

**Suddently, He fainted from over thinking.**

_**Where am I?**_

**" Who is this frog?" said a cute looking blue hedgehog.**

****

"Can I eat it?" exclaimed a pinky-hair guy.

"Can I kill it?" asked a boy around the age of 12.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a girl, :If you do, I'll karate punch you and karate kick you!" Added the black-haired Japanese girl.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" automatically said the two boys (well one is older so he's a guy).

_**Who are they?**_

**A dark cloaked shadow swished by and was now looking over Luke.**

****

"Um... We found him. . . So what should we do?" asked the Japanese girl looking a little worried.

"Don't worry ran, nobody- and I said NOBODY is going to harm him. The Japanese girl sighed. While the two guys groaned. The little blue hedgehog wasn't even paying attention anymore- He got distracted by a butterfly that was sitting on his nose!

"YAY! BUTTERFLY! PRETTY!" exclaimed the hedgehog.

The cloaked figure just ignored him and continued talking. "I believe he shall play an important part on the next adventure. So I hope you'll make him feel welcomed!" And with those words, the dark person swished away.

"W-Wait!" yelled Ran- While the cloaked continued like it hasn't heard her.

"She's not gonna "wait" Ran, she doesn't even care about the little frog thing." said the 12 year old by looking very annoyed.

"KILLUA! You know she is very busy so she can't stay! Why are you so cold?!" screamed Ran.

"Should I warm him up?!" and with that the pinky-haired guy summoned fire onto his fists. He seemed very excited.

Ran just rolled her eyes. "Natsu, it's not gonna work, put the fire out"

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" slouched the fired up Natsu.

_**Are they okay? They should go see a Doctor!**_

**The little hedgehog looked at the frog and started poking it!**

****

"SONIC! Don't do that!" screamed Ran.

"Awwwww!" replied the little blue creature.

Ran sighed. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. . . Who told you to drink that potion?! You were enough trouble as a teenager, now your even more as a kid" and she sighed again.

"Well, let's go to the mansion" Killua rolled his eyes, "To see our dear Shinigami friend who should be more help then our dear friend Aqua"

Ran gave his the look.

Natsu picked up the frog and placed it on his shoulder.

**"SO we should get going now, It's gonna be night soon" told them Ran, "We **_**don't **_**want to bump into an vampires, especially Edward Cullen"**

****

"Should we visit the House of Night?" asked Killua.

"Nah, that will only slow us down" replied Ran, "Well let's go!"

And with that our main hero and four maniacs he just met, set out on adventure.

_**Why. . . Oh. . . Why does it have to be me?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah i need to write more cuz my friend told me to but i'm just so lazy. . . so i might work on it. . . any way I used the title I used for it in language so it really sucks xD any way I hope you liked it!


End file.
